


A Spark of Life

by Ggunsailor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Auras, Babies, F/F, Is there a tag for that?, Sex, Sex is mentioned, Spiritual, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: What happens when two people who have connected their auras (one of which happens to be the Avatar) connect again in one moment?Well, all fires begin with a spark.





	A Spark of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aspidities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831400) by [Aspidities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities). 



> I highly recommend reading the fic that inspired this before reading this one. Aspidities, I hope you like it!

Asami is exhausted.

It's been an incredibly long day. Keeping up Future Industries isn't easy some days.  
And of course it doesn't help that her lover is away on a mission. She misses Korra with every fiber of her being; she's been gone for a week and a half.

After their Spirit World vacation they had a lot of catch up work to do, both with fixing the city and with nervous spirits.

The nights have been lonely without Korra's presence, both literally and figuratively.

She's had to have taken to use some toys she'd ordered to keep herself sane.

God, she misses her lover so much. ' _She better come home soon or I'll go crazy.'_

She pulls the Satomobile into the garage and sighs. "What a day," she murmurs, turning it off and climbing out.

Her heels click on the floor as she walks  through the garage. She opens the door and walks into the kitchen. Picking up a moon peach she bites into it; she walks over to the kitchen table and picks up the mail.

It isn't until she puts it back down that she sees...

A steaming cup of jasmine tea sitting on the kitchen counter.

She finishes the peach, wipes her mouth and goes over to it. ' _Who did this?'_ She thinks, gently picking up the cup.

She sniffs the aroma and her face brightens. Wait, that's white jasmine. She takes a sip. White jasmine with just a touch of sugar.

Only one person knows how she drinks her tea.

Putting the cup down, she almost races into the living room. Naga is lying in front of a roaring fire; the minute she sees Asami she lifts her head up, tail wagging.

"Hi, Naga," she says, going over and scratching the polar bear dog behind her ears. "Is she upstairs?"

The dog gives a little bark, as if to say "Of course she is."

"Good girl." She kisses the top of Naga's head, and then goes to the stairs.

Naga watches her go up and then settles back down to sleep.  
\----  
Coming to their bedroom door, Asami takes off her shoes and then opens it, peeking around the wood.

The person on the bed makes her heart melt.

Korra is leaning back against the headboard, reading a book. She's wearing just a simple blue cotton shirt with dark training pants, the outfit she's taken to wearing when she relaxes at home.

The Avatar looks up from the book. Her blue eyes gleam and she grins broadly, putting the book to one side. "Hi, baby."

Asami almost trips over the rug as she practically throws herself into her girlfriend's arms, kissing her fiercely.

When they pull apart, Korra says in a gentle tone "Welcome home."

"I should be the one welcoming you! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" The CEO buries her head into the crook of her neck breathing in her comforting scent.

"I wanted to make it a surprise. I take it you found the tea?"

"I did. Thank you." She pulls back to look up into her eyes. "I missed you so much."

Korra brushes a thumb across her cheek. "I missed you, too Sami."

They lean foreheads together, just being in each other. Asami then asks "Did you eat?"

"Mmm. Stopped by Air Temple Island before I got here. You?"

"My secretary brought me some soup." The woman then kisses under Korra's ear, drawing a low shudder. "But now I'm hungry for something else."

Korra grins. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Asami yelps as she suddenly is flipped onto her back with the Avatar smirking wickedly down at her.

"Love you."

"I love you, too."  
\----  
Asami falls back against the bed, gasping.

"Wow," she breathes, gazing up at the ceiling.

Korra flops next to her, breathless herself. " _Wow_. That was... _amazing_."

Asami turns to look at her girlfriend, amazement on her classic features. "But what was _that_ happened just now?" She asks, leaning up on her elbow.

"I'm not sure," the Avatar says, turning to her. "It, it kind of felt like when our auras joined for the first time in Zaofu...but stronger."

"Yeah...should we be worried?"

Hearing the tone of voice, Korra reaches over and pulls Asami to her. "I don't think so. It was probably just an extra charge of energy." She then grins wickedly. "Maybe I should go away more often if that means we have sex like that."

Asami gives her a stern look. "Oh, no, I'm not letting you go anywhere for the foreseeable future, Avatar or not." There's a trace of mischief however in her green eyes.

Korra grins and tightens her hold on her lover. "Is that a threat, Sato?"

"Mmm, maybe." She arches her body playfully along Korra's, grinning herself at the moan it draws.

"Then you, _oh fuck_ , better make good on it."

"Oh, I _plan to_."

\----

(A week later)

Asami finally hauls herself up from her knees, wiping her mouth as she stands over the toilet.

' _Okay, I'm not eating that many noodles ever again,_ ' she thinks, walking out of the stall and washing her hands and face.

As she dries with a towel, she looks up at the mirror. ' _But that's the second time today. Did I catch a stomach bug? Or maybe there's something else going on..._ '

"But what is it?" She says to her reflection. 

Hmm...maybe one person could help.

She walks out of the bathroom and to her office. She addresses her secretary "Turza, could you cancel my appointments for the rest of the day? I'm heading to Air Temple Island."

\----

Asami stares dumbfounded at Kya and Tenzin.

The water healer had examined her right away when she'd arrived; Kya had frowned, done another exam, and then in an unexpected move called her brother into the room.

Both had conversed silently, and then Kya told her the one thing she had never expected to hear.

"I...are you sure? Because I don't know how I--I mean, I've never cheated on Korra and the only other person I've been with was Mako and--"

Kya holds up her hands in entreaty. "Calm down, Asami, I'm not accusing you of infidelity. My brother and I have a theory. Now you and Korra have joined your auras together, right? That's how she was able to find you in the attack on Zaofu."

Asami nods. "Yeah."

"And then when Kuvira attacked you both at the crash site, you were able to create the portal and stop her because of the same connection. Correct?"

"Yes. I'm not sure where you're going with this, though."

Tenzin then speaks. "Well, in many instances when two join together like you and Korra have, that can have results, in a way. I can remember instances from our father's time when couples had this happen."

It finally hits her, and she sits back on the infirmary bed as she thinks back to that one night a week ago. "So...because of our auras, we--oh Spirits," she groans.

Kya steps forward. "Are you all right?"

"I...I think I am." She puts her hands on her stomach, thinking. "How am I going to explain this to Korra?" She wonders aloud.

There's suddenly a loud noise outside the window; Kya opens it and looks out. 

"Well, you'll have your chance. I see her glider outside."

"Oh, _shit_."

Tenzin puts a fatherly hand on her shoulder. "I can stay and help explain if you want," he offers.

"No, I, I need to tell her myself." The girl smiles up at him. "But thank you, Tenzin."

He smiles back. "Of course."

A pounding of steps on the staircase, and then Korra flings the door open. "Asami!"

"Hi," she says sheepishly.

Korra drops her glider and rushes forward taking her face in her hands. "Are you okay? Are your old wounds bothering you? Turza told me you were throwing up in the bathroom, do you have the flu?"

"No, love, I'm okay...but there's something important I have to tell you."

Kya then speaks "We'll give you two some privacy." She and Tenzin leave the room, closing the door behind them.

"Sami? What's wrong?" Korra's voice has an edge of fear in it.

Asami says "Um...you should sit down."

The Avatar does, still looking fearful. Asami takes her lover's hands in hers.

"Korra...what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise not to freak out."

"Of course! You can tell me anything, Asami."

' _Okay. Here goes_.'

"Korra...I'm pregnant."

The Avatar's jaw drops. "...you...you're what?"

"I'm pregnant. With our child."

"With...with our child?"

"Yes. You, you see, when our auras joined a week ago, somehow we created a spark. And that spark created life. Now before you say anything," she says as Korra starts to speak, "the only person I've been with is you--and Mako, of course, but I told you he pulled out so it's not his. It's yours. And mine."

Korra looks down at the floor, silent and quiet. Asami feels a finger of cold fear go up her spine, but she says nothing.

"...nn..."

"What?"

"You're pregnant." Her voice is so soft Asami almost can't hear it.

"Yes."

"You're pregnant." Louder this time.

"Yes. With our own child."

Korra looks up...

And Asami almost sobs with relief as the Avatar's face is wreathed in joy and love. 

"You're pregnant!" She gasps, pulling Asami to her feet as she stands.

"Yes!"

Korra practically whoops and pulls her into a great hug. "Oh my god, you're pregnant!"

Asami laughs in delight, hugging her back. "I am!"

They pull apart and Korra gently cups her lover's cheek. " _Our child_ ," she says in such reverence, her blue eyes brimming with joy.

Asami nods, her own green orbs shining.

Then Korra is suddenly searching her pocket with one hand. "Damn it, I know it's here somewhere. It--aha!"

Then her lover is down on one knee, holding up what looks to be a Water Tribe betrothal necklace. "I was going to ask you tonight, but now's a good a time as any. Asami Sato...will you be my wife?"

Asami doesn't even take very long to answer. "Oh, yes, yes!" She throws her arms around her lover, giggling and crying as Korra--crying herself--carefully places it around her neck.

"It's your gear symbol and my family seal. The same person that made my mom's made it. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it." She then kisses Korra deeply. "And I love you."

"I love you, too."

From where they're standing outside, Tenzin wipes a tear from his eye. "Dad would be loving this right now."

Kya chuckles. "Yes he would, incurable romantic that he was. Maybe that's where Korra gets it from."

There's a loud _whoosh,_ and then a bang. Both look at each other and then open the door. 

Korra and Asami are gone, the window shutter still swinging. 

"Seems they took Korra's glider."

"Seems so."

\-----

(Later that night)

Korra sighs blissfully as her lover leans back against her naked body, feeling like she could fight a whole herd of komodo rhinos--even though they'd just had one hell of a lovemaking. She almost jokes that they're getting a start on baby number two but keeps it to herself.

Her eyes catch the dark blue ribbon around the pale cream of Asami's neck and her heart leaps. 

_'My wife. Spirits, I love the sound of that.'_

 

She bends down and kisses the back of her neck, drawing a contented hum from her fiancee.

"So," she begins, threading their fingers together, "how do you want to address our sudden engagement?"

"Hmm, maybe we could release a statement to the press--take a page out of Varrick's book."

"I like that. And your pregnancy?"

"Let's take one thing at time, darling. We'll figure it out."

Korra smiles. "We always do. Speaking of babies..."

"Hmm?" Asami breathes, leaning her head back on her lover's shoulder. 

"How do you feel about Hiro if it's a boy? It'd be a nice nod to your dad."

Asami thinks for a minute. "I think he'd like that. What about a girl?"

"I've always liked the name Oma. You know, from the Cave of the Two Lovers."

"We could do that." Asami yawns suddenly. "Oh, sorry."

"You should sleep."

"M'kay." She turns around in her arms and snuggles close.

"Oh, wait a minute, don't sleep yet."

Asami opens one eye. "And why shouldn't I?"

"Can you, uh, roll over on your back? Humor me for a minute?"

Asami does, wondering exactly what she's up to. 

The Avatar touches her fiancee's stomach very gently. "Hi, baby." She says quietly. "I just want you to know that...that your mother and I can't wait for you to be born. And, uh...I can't promise that we'll be perfect parents but we'll try to be. And you're gonna have a lot of aunts and uncles who are gonna love you just as much as we will."

She then bends down and kisses her fiancee's stomach, then looks up with that crooked smile Asami adores so much. "Was that corny?"

Grinning, she pulls her up to kiss her. "Incredibly so. I love you so much, Korra."

"I love you, too."

"Will you love me until the day I die?"

"Much longer than that. Much longer."

**Author's Note:**

> (Falls over from exhaustion) Done.  
> Now I need a break before I post the fic for Adora's birthday.  
> Don't forget to say hi. I like it when people say hi.  
> Oh, and go give Aspidities some love!


End file.
